Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (TV series)
Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is an upcoming TV series based on the animated film. Coming soon in 2020's. Synopsis (Any ideas) Rudolph is back, so he and his friends are having a great time and having an adventure for Christmas Town and visiting travel around the world. Characters (Any ideas about the characters) * (?) as Rudolph the reindeer - He * Tom Kenny as Slyly the fox - Friend of Rudolph * (?) as Leonard the polar bear - Friend of Rudolph * (?) as Zoey - Girlfriend of Rudolph * (?) as Arrow - Rival of Rudolph * (?) as Blitzen - Father of Rudolph * (?) as Comet - * (?) as Cupid - * (?) as Stormella - queen of storm * (?) as Ridley - penguin * John DiMaggio as Santa Claus - * (?) as Mrs. Claus - * Billy West as Boone - * (?) as Doggle - * (?) as Sparkle * (?) as Twinkle * (?) as Glitter * (?) as Aurora Kids * (?) as Billy * (?) as Joe * (?) as Susie * (?) as Thomas * (?) as Kevin * (?) as Matthew * (?) as Connie * (?) as * New Characters * (?) as Gadget (Rudolph's other reindeer friend) * (?) as (Any ideas about the kids) * Episodes (Any ideas) Season 1 # Snow Way Out - (?) Rudolph and the gang # Take A Hike - The gang # On Thin Ice - The gang # Creatures are Stirring - The gang # Deck the Halls - The gang # Christmas: Impossible - The gang # Smart as a Fox - Slyly # Avalanche - The gang # Stuck on Christmas - The gang # The Gift of the Magi - The gang # Dog Gone - Slyly and the gang # Red-Nosed Mystery - The gang # December Dog - The gang # New Year's Eve Thieves - The gang # The Holiday Conference - The gang # Home Alone - The boy who is home alone (?). The gang help the boy to stop the bandits. # Naughty or Nice - The gang # Christmas Magic - The gang # The Wrong Bag - Santa's got the wrong bag because the bad guy (?). # Elves to the Rescue - The gang Season 2 # Christmas Morning - The gang # Home Sweet Home - The gang # Lost in Alaska - The gang # Santa in Trouble - The gang # The Magic Crystal - The gang #Jingle All The Way - The gang #No Laughing Matter - The gang #Christmas Wish - The gang #Mall Madness - The gang #Christmas Spirit - The gang #Christmas Vacation - The gang #Up on the House Top - The gang #Home in Time for Christmas - The gang #(?) - The gang #(?) # Season 3 # (?) - The gang # Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Television series based on films Category:Adventure Category:Tv Series Category:Tv shows Category:Animated series Category:Animated